Choice & Consequence
by Who-Wouldn't-Waver-With-You
Summary: Elizabeth has come to find Jack, but can she justify her reasons? And will Jack realise his feelings for her might not merely be physical? Set one year post AWE, contains DMC spoilers but not AWE spoilers. It's all speculation. Rated T for suggestiveness!
1. Chapter 1: Tortuga

**Author's note:**** OK, I've been away for a while. Sorry, I've kind of abandoned my other fics. This is a new one, set about a year post-AWE (I hadn't seen AWE yet when I started writing this, though). It's written on the - correct - assumption that Lizzie had gone off to marry Will and Jack had sailed into the distance, à la CotBP. This is the way I write, I tend not to speculate about what happens, main plot-wise, I just leave out details. It works for me. Anyway, hope you like it. Don't forget to review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own my fics and my ideas but POTC? Nope. Not a penny. "Bow to The Mouse!"**

**Choice & Consequence, by Who-Wouldn't-Waver-With-You**

Chapter 1: Tortuga

It was a warm Caribbean night and a ship was coming into port at Tortuga. On the deck of this ship two people were talking.

"Right, you know the drill," Captain Jack Sparrow addressed his first mate, "Stand guard, don't let anyone on the ship except me."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Joshamee Gibbs answered, "Mind yeh don't get into too much trouble."

"Hey, mate. What kind of trouble is too much for Captain Jack Sparrow, eh?" Jack replied with a grin, spreading his arms in a confident gesture.

"I'm thinkin' Davy Jones, Cap'n,"

_Really? I was thinking more along the lines of Miss Elizabeth Swann,_ Jack thought.

"Ah, yes, but they're both out of the picture now, aren't they?"

"Eh?" said Gibbs, confused.

"See you later, mate!" Jack walked down the gangway and off the ship, leaving Gibbs looking befuddled in his "Gibbs-befuddled" way.

In a crowded bar not far away an exotic dancer was entertaining a large group of spectators. She had long, black hair and a figure that had her onlookers enraptured. She finished a dance and during the, for want of a better word, applause that followed she saw a familiar hat bobbing through the crowd. As the musicians behind her struck up for the next song she stepped down from her platform and danced among the audience. Amid the shouts of the excited crowd she approached the figure she had singled out a moment earlier. His back was turned to her but she leant close and spoke in his ear.

"Captain Sparrow?"

The man glanced at her for a second.

"Not now, love,"

"Jack!"

Jack Sparrow turned and looked at the woman.

"_Elizabeth?_"

**OK, so this is more of a teaser trailer than a chapter, but hey. Don't forget to review! You don't need to be signed in, just leave your email address or let me know your FanFiction PenName or whatever so I can reply.**

**Who-Wouldn't-Waver-With-You****.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Crew

**Disclaimer:**** Yes, I am a huge, disconcerting cartoon mouse that wears clothes. Not. Translation: I OWN NOTHING.**

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Crew

Elizabeth opened the back door of the tavern and stepped into an alley. There, leaning against the wall was Jack. He turned as the door closed and looked at her, taking in the bag she carried and, with only the briefest flicker of irritation, the fact that she had changed out of her dancing outfit and back into sailor's clothes. She stood still, returning his gaze for a moment.

"Jack," she chuckled quietly.

"Mrs Turner- or," his eyes slid over her hand, pretending to look for a ring, "is it 'Miss Swann' again?"

She gave him a dark look. "There wasn't exactly time to get a ring," she said, walking towards him. "And it's not as if it makes a difference." She stopped about a metre away and let her bag fall to the ground. He looked at her in a slyly appraising manner, letting his eyes flicker down over her body for a moment before replying in a voice sultry with feigned innocence.

"Indeed?"

"You look well,"

"Thank you, darling. You look… different," He glanced at her black hair.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I want to know how you became the star of the show. I can't wait to hear how you went from being the governor's daughter to- what shall we call it? Gentleman's entertainer?" he said, taking a step towards her.

"I'm a dancer, Jack," she snapped, "nothing more."

"Oh yes, I saw! A very exotic dance. Not a thing you typically see here. Would that be a skill you picked up in…?"

"Singapore?" She nodded with a venomous smile. "Yes, I've been following you, Jack. I've been trying to track you down."

"Ah, and what can ole Jack do for you, eh?" he said with a smirk and the suggestive twitch of an eyebrow.

Elizabeth opened her mouth then stopped, uncertain.

"Come, now, don't say you've forgotten!" he took another step so that they were very close and, lowering his voice so that it rumbled in his throat, added, "Or have you come this far only to change your mind?" He looked at her. "Again?"

She stared into his eyes, brown, deep and seductive, then let her gaze flicker for a moment to his lips, remembering their warmth against her own. She closed her eyes for a moment, the shadow of a frown briefly passing over her face. When she opened her eyes it was to a flash of gold as Jack grinned. She looked quickly back up at his eyes.

"Well, Miss Swann? What's your… _pleasure?_"

She narrowed her eyes once more and replied, with another hard smile.

"I'd like to join your crew."

Jack leant back, still smiling, hiding well his disappointment though clearly unsurprised. He looked her up and down, not missing the opportunity.

"Oh you would, would you? And what do you intend to offer as a member of my crew?"

Elizabeth ignored his suggestive grin and answered firmly.

"Hard work, my skill with a sword and my knowledge of the sea."

"Of course," Jack said, tilting his head with a twinkle in his eyes.

She matched his stare, chin up and resolute, though a moment later confusion clouded her face as Jack turned away, chuckling.

"Well, darling, tempted though I am by your offer I'm going to have to turn you down."

"And why is that?" she asked, following him.

Jack turned back to her, grinning.

"Simple, love. I see no profit from my point of view, besides of course your much-desired company and an infinite improvement to the view."

She took another step towards him.

"And what sort of _profit _did you have in mind?"

Jack was caught off-guard by her sudden interest, so he was unprepared when she pushed his shoulder hard and he slammed against the wall. The next thing he knew she was pressed against him in a way reminiscent of the last time she let her inner pirate out. Just when he was beginning to enjoy himself, despite a dull pain where his shoulder had come into sudden contact with the wall, he felt something cold and hard against his chest. He instantly realised that she had drawn his own gun and now had him rather unpleasantly at her mercy, although she was too close for him to glance down and confirm this theory. A moment later he didn't need to.

"I think, Captain Sparrow, that it is time to start accepting."

He paused for the briefest of moments, summing up the situation as only Captain Jack can.

"You're hired," he replied with a gallant attempt at a winning smile.

"I have your word?"

"My word as a wretched liar?" asked Jack, frowning in confusion.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way," she said, simultaneously withdrawing his gun, grabbing his hand and stepping back. They shook, Jack still looking bewildered, and Elizabeth walked away in the direction of the harbour, tucking Jack's gun into her belt as she went.

* * *

Gibbs' eyes flickered open and he fumbled for his gun at the sound of someone boarding the _Pearl_.

"Don't worry, mate, it's only me."

"Mother's love, Jack, yeh startled me!"

"So I see," Jack looked his sleepy and clearly rum-befuddled first mate up and down. Gibbs' eyes for the first time took in Elizabeth, standing behind his Captain.

"Who's this?" he hissed to Jack, but before he had time to answer Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Mister Gibbs! It's been too long."

"Miss Elizabeth?"

They watched her as she turned to greet the crew.

"How did this come about then?" hissed Gibbs.

"She reverse shanghaied me!"

Gibbs looked at Jack's indignant and upset face.

"I see…" he said, not quite seeing.

"So, Jack," said Elizabeth, returning, "can you find me somewhere to sleep?"

Gibbs caught Jack's eye and hurried away.

"Well, darling, as you know the offer is always open…" He gestured towards the Captain's cabin. "But until you decide to start _accepting_…" He put one hand on her back and gestured in the other direction towards the officers' cabins.

"Aren't they all being used?" Elizabeth asked as she walked.

"Ah, but we couldn't have you sleeping with the crew! Especially when that privilege is not extended to the Captain."

Elizabeth looked at him sharply, faking indignation to cover a laugh at his good-natured impertinence. She caught up with him as he opened a cabin door and, grimacing, peered in. Elizabeth looked round him.

"It's been like this since we got the _Pearl_ back from that thug that called himself a Captain, Barbossa."

The room was full of junk. There was junk _everywhere_. The place was worse than Tia Dalma's.

"I'll leave you to-" he paused, searching for the right word, "…explore." He retreated. "Oh, and Elizabeth?"

She looked round. Jack grinned.

"Welcome to the crew."

**Hope you're enjoying it, more will be up soon. Don't forget to review! You don't need to be signed in, just leave your email address or let me know your FanFiction PenName or whatever so I can reply.**

**Who-Wouldn't-Waver-With-You.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Request

**A/N:**** Sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter, don't worry, I haven't abandoned you yet! I'm not on holiday anymore, but I've not had a whole lot of homework lately, so be prepared for longer waits in the future! I also wanted to say a huge thanks to the people who've already left reviews - you know who you are! It's always so rewarding getting feedback, especially so early in a fic. Thanks a mill, you guys. By the way, I've made some changes to the last two chapters so if you haven't already it'd be a good idea just to read over them to make sure you haven't missed anything. I saw Bridge To Terabithia recently. Cried my eyes out. What a great film! Of course not as great as AWE. It's only been out since the 24****th**** and already I've seen it twice. Haha, I'm such a nerd!**

**To **** . ****: Thanks, I always try saying the dialogue out loud and then decide whether or not they'd actually say it. For instance, in Chapter 2 I originally had Jack say "Thanks, love," when Lizzie told him he looked well, but when I changed it to darling I realised that it had to be "Thank you" I'm not sure why, but with love thanks works and with darling it has to be thank you. Weird, eh?**

**To ****Stricy****: I didn't actually have any reason for having Lizzie dye her hair, I just love black hair! But I guess I'd better think something up, now…**

**Disclaimer:**** Yes, they all belong to me! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Not.**

Chapter 3: Another Request

Elizabeth's engulfing slumber was slow to recede the next morning, but a persistent knocking on the cabin door finally broke through to her.

"Just a moment," Elizabeth rolled out of her bed and grabbed her coat. A moment later she opened the door. A nervous-looking Ragetti took in her bare feet, untucked shirt, dishevelled black hair and the briefest trace of smudged kohl around her eyes left over from the night before. He gulped and fixed his eyes on the wall behind her.

"Uhm, the captain – requests your, uh, presence in his cabin. Whenever you're, uh," he gulped again, "ready…"

Elizabeth glanced briefly at the wall behind her then looked back at Ragetti who looked quickly back at the wall. Stifling a laugh, Elizabeth replied.

"Well you may tell the captain that he can expect me presently."

Ragetti gulped again, nodded and withdrew.

Elizabeth shut the door and turned, chuckling, to get ready.

"Come in," Jack called, not looking up from his charts.

The door opened and Elizabeth entered the captain's cabin of the _Black Pearl_ for the first time under its rightful captaincy.

"Ah, Miss Swann," Jack had looked round as she came in and now stood up, "So good of you to honour me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What was it you wanted?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and she wished she had worded that question differently. She tried to ignore the way his eyes slid over her before he responded.

"Well, darling, broad though that question might be, I think I know which answer you're looking for. Like I said last night, I want to know your story, so you'll be dining here, with me."

"So am I not to have anything to do with the crew?" asked Elizabeth with a grin. Jack waved a hand.

"We can't have your innocence compromised by that lot, all their foul language and uncouth habits."

"And you really think anything they say or do would affect me in any way after my year following you?"

"Naivety can withstand a lot in my experience, darling."

Elizabeth's expression was clear to read: _Really?_ She let out a stream of expletives so long she had to take a breath in the middle, whilst managing to retain an innocent look on her face.

Jack raised a comic eyebrow.

"One or two in there I'm not sure I know. But there are a good few more I could teach you."

"I'm sure there's a lot you could _teach_ me, Jack."

"Indeed."

Jack gestured towards the large, dark, wooden table.

Elizabeth turned, following his outstretched hand and looked at the table, remembering with a shudder her first meal there.

"Memories?" Jack grinned, sympathetically.

"Decidedly unpleasant ones."

She shook her head to dispel the past and smiled at Jack.

"However the company is… oh, _infinitely_ better than last time," she quipped.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Likewise, darling," he returned and motioned for her to sit.

Elizabeth did so. Jack sat diagonally to her, in the same place Barbossa had sat. She assumed it was the captain's chair.

"Help yourself to whatever you like, darling."

She shot him a dark look that made him laugh, then looked at the table. It was only now that Elizabeth noticed the feast set before her. Knowing better than to "_stand on ceremony_" while on a pirate ship she grabbed the nearest item of food – a roughly cut chunk of bread – and began to devour it. She had not had an opportunity to dine so extravagantly for a long time and doubted very much she would be able to again soon. Jack watched for a moment, amused at her enthusiasm and, of course, taking the opportunity to let his eyes wander while she was distracted. He began to eat, slowly, not taking his eyes off her. It took Elizabeth all of three minutes to eat her fill and notice that Jack's eyes had not shifted from her in some time.

"What?"

Jack shook his head as if dismissing her question, but continued to watch her. She swallowed.

"What?"

"You."

She drew herself up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What about me, exactly?" she demanded, feigning a haughty voice.

"You're just such a…" He trailed off. She leant over the table towards him until she could feel his breath on her face.

"Pirate…?" she purred. Despite her flirtatious manner, Jack kept his eyes fixed on her own and his expression remained amused.

"Exactly."

Elizabeth looked round as a bell sounded on deck.

"And that'll be your watch." She looked back as Jack spoke. "You're on the same watch as Marty, so if you have any questions you're to ask him. Lunch will be taken on deck and the afternoon is your own." He stood up. "It seems I'll have to wait till dinner to hear your story. Until then, Miss Swann..."

**And so will all of you! More up soon. Don't forget to review! You don't need to be signed in, just leave your email address or let me know your FanFiction PenName or whatever so I can reply.**

**Who-Wouldn't-Waver-With-You.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner With The Captain

**A/N:**** I am such a mean person. I have been busily writing away at this FanFic, but I haven't posted in ages. I have about six chapters already, and I was keeping them all to my onesies, how cruel am I? Oh well, ******

**I decided to bring in Mullroy and Murtogg, the two soldiers cum pirates from CotBP and AWE, but as of yet there are still no real spoilers. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not have giant ears. Ergo: I am not the mouse.**

Chapter 4: Dinner With The Captain

Elizabeth was a fast learner. Another point in her favour was that as a young girl she had ravenously devoured books on pirates, ships and the sea, much to the growing dismay of her father. As she grew older, of course, this became unacceptable, so from the age of ten onwards she had had her maids smuggle books in for her and would spend secret moments scanning diagrams, engrossed in descriptions and instructions and practising knots on delicately embroidered handkerchiefs.

She quickly picked up her assigned tasks with little or no help from Marty. And so when the ship's bell rang out the end of her watch, Elizabeth straightened up, brushed the hair from her eyes with a forearm, wiped her hands on her breeches and looked around. She spotted Cotton, who was not on her shift, handing out food and made her way towards him.

Later, Elizabeth sat between Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy and Murtogg on the deck, learning a shanty, Fifteen Men on a Dead Man's Chest. She, Mullroy and Murtogg were having the lyrics hammered into them by Pintel, with the occasional word from Ragetti, and he seemed to be somewhat a perfectionist.

"'_Twas a cutlass swipe, or an ounce of lead,_

_Or a yawning hole in a battered head,_

_And the scuppers glut with a rotting red,'"_

She shuddered, enjoying the horror and preparing to repeat the song from the beginning when the bell sounded again.

"Dinner time!" yelled Marty, who had been singing along. The crew rose and began to flow towards a hatch that led to the galley. Elizabeth got to her feet. She felt someone nudge her and, looking round, saw Marty. He pointed with a wry expression and when Elizabeth followed the direction of his outstretched arm she saw Jack, leaning against his cabin door, watching her. He raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth glanced back down at Marty, who was grinning. He walked past her, still smirking, and she rolled her eyes and approached Jack. He opened the door and, as she reached him, stepped aside and gestured elaborately for her to enter.



"Am I to dine so well every day on your ship, Captain Sparrow?"

Elizabeth was piling her plate with meat and bread and grinned as she asked the question.

"Only the best for the respectable Miss Elizabeth Swann, governor's daughter,"

"And what about Elizabeth Swann the pirate?" she said, looking up at him.

Their eyes locked for a long moment. Jack said nothing. Finally he replied;

"Only the very best for Elizabeth Swann, in any guise."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but remained silent. All at once she felt like his eyes were burning her and she looked quickly back down at her overflowing plate. The food seemed suddenly unappetising as she sat under his scrutiny for a moment that stretched on longer than logic should allow her to believe. At last Jack broke the silence.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you've been tracking me down?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, sorrow tainting her face. Jack watched, his expression unchanging, as she looked back up at him. Her eyes glittered with unwilling tears and as she inhaled her breathe wavered with emotion and her voice caught in her throat.

"Jack, I-"

An insistent knocking shattered the crystalline moment. They looked at one another a moment longer, then Jack called;

"Come in,"

Marty opened the door. Jack turned away from Elizabeth to look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, Cap'n, but a ship's been sighted,"

"Colours?"

"French. She's a merchant vessel, sir,"

"Eugh, hardly worth it, she'll be full of raisins," Jack muttered, standing up, then raising his voice said, "Right, I'll be out in a minute,"

"Aye aye, Cap'n, Miss Swann" Marty nodded to them both and left.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann, I suggest you ready yourself for battle,"

She swallowed and nodded. Rising, she made as if to walk past him, but Jack caught her wrist and spun her round to face him. She gasped as their bodies crashed together and took half a step back, staring up into his dark eyes. Jack's gaze flickered briefly to her lips. He leant forward and his breathe rustled her hair as he whispered in her ear.

"_Don't do anything stupid,_"

He released her and stood back. Elizabeth turned, feeling his gaze on her as she left his cabin.

**One good, quick battle coming right up! Hope you're still enjoying it. ****I think I may have over-used Marty a bit in this chapter, but he's so cool I just couldn't help myself!**** Don't forget to review, you don't need to be signed in, just leave your email address or let me know your FanFiction PenName or whatever so I can reply.**

**xWho-Wouldn't-Waver-With-Jackx, formerly XJackAlmostTooMuchX, formerly RoseTheLuckyOne.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Speck Of Honest Pirating

**A/N:**** Well I promised you battle and I shall not disappoint! This chapter's pretty long, at least in comparison with the others so far, but then I guess that's a good thing. More for your metaphorical money, if you get me. My kinda logic, guys!**

**I've started a group on YouTube for people who go crazy when they watch PotC, of when they read PotC FanFiction, check it out!**

**(Remove spaces, sorry but I can't figure out how to put hyperlinks in)**

**www. youtube. com /group /crazypiratespeople**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Disney? No. No it isn't.**

Chapter 5: A Speck Of Honest Pirating

The false colours Jack had ordered run up fluttered at the edge of Elizabeth's vision as she stood at the _Pearl_'s railing, watching the French merchant vessel, _l'Oiseau Noir,_ as she approached. Her hand strayed to Jack's flintlock, hidden under her jacket. She glanced round at Mullroy and Murtogg who were poised to run up the Jolly Roger when the order was given, then to Jack, standing at the helm surveying _l'Oiseau_. She climbed the stairs and stood beside him.

"You ready for this, love?"

They looked at each other. Jack grinned and looked back at the ship.

"Stupid question,"

Elizabeth snorted, "Very," She ran her tongue over her teeth and once again found her fingers searching for the butt of the pistol, reassuringly solid. Jack saw her slide her hand into her jacket out of the corner of his eye and chuckled, quietly. Just then Gibbs joined them.

"Cap'n, they're hailing us,"

Jack's lip twitched in annoyance. He addressed Elizabeth without taking his eyes from _l'Oiseau_.

"I don't suppose you speak French…?"

Elizabeth looked surprised.

"You want to negotiate with them?"

"It's always a good idea to give the enemy a chance to surrender,"

Elizabeth's grin widened. Moving so that her face was close to his ear, she breathed;

"_I'll remember that,"_

Then stepping forwards she shouted in perfect French. As she addressed those on board the ship she heard a rustle behind her and spoke with renewed confidence, knowing that she was once again sailing openly under the Black Flag. Jack stepped up beside her as she finished her speech.

"Say me name in French again," he murmured. She leant towards him.

"_Capitaine Jaques Sparrow,"_ She rolled the Rs, her voice taking on the deep, guttural tones of the language.

"Ahh…" Jack closed his eyes.

Elizabeth leaned even closer and whispered something in French to him.

"Say that again…" Jack breathed.

"You don't know what it means," Elizabeth smiled.

"_Exactly_…"

Gibbs hastily cleared his throat. Jack's eyes snapped open and he turned to face his first mate, trying to ignore Elizabeth's muffled laughter behind him. Gibbs directed Jack's attention back to the ship.

"They're surrendering," Jack turned back to Elizabeth, who had just about managed to control herself. "What did you say to them?!" he asked, incredulously.

"Never mind that now, hadn't we better get over there?"

And with that she sauntered past Jack who, for the second time in two days was left feeling very confused.

That night the crew of the _Black Pearl_ gathered on the decks of the two ships for celebrations of their easy victory. The officers and crew of the French ship had been confined to the officers' mess of _l'Oiseau_ to await the coming morning when they would be put on a longboat somewhere suitable close to shore. That is, quite far away. As Jack said, a little work never hurt anyone, though Elizabeth found this rather ironic as he sent her off to get more drink while he sat in the captain's cabin of the French ship with his feet up. Admittedly he had got the first bottle.

Elizabeth had told herself, as the rest of the crew prepared to get blind drunk, that someone ought to stay sober, just in case, but Jack had come across some French wine on _l'Oiseau_ and she hadn't been able to resist. However one bottle hadn't lasted long, so Elizabeth was sent down to fetch another, grumbling to herself that she hadn't even drunk half of the last one.

Nevertheless, the wine was strong and she was feeling light-headed. She stumbled on the first set of stairs to the hold, stuck one hand out to steady herself on the wall, slipped and cracked her head on a low beam. Cursing, she blinked away the stars that danced before her eyes and froze as she heard hushed voices.

Hushed **French** voices.

She stepped back into the shadows as two French sailors crept into sight. As they approached she saw they were armed and realised there must have been a trap-door in the officers' mess and of course! When they had taken the enemy's weapons they had left them in the hold. Elizabeth swore silently. As they drew level with her she stepped forward, kicked one in the crotch, caught his gun and dealt the other a sharp blow to the head with the musket-barrel. She looked up at the sound of more footsteps. Turning, she ran back up to the deck, drawing her cutlass as she went. Opening her mouth she yelled at the top of her lungs;

"The prisoners are escaping! Prepare to fight!"

There was a long silence, then chaos broke out.

Sitting in the captain's cabin, Jack heard Elizabeth's shout. Cursing, he jumped up, grabbed his sword and slammed open the door, hitting a passing Frenchman in the face. Jack watched him as he fell, his own surprise mirrored on the man's face, then quickly stabbed him and looked up.

He saw Elizabeth engaged in furious combat with an officer. He grinned but his grin vanished a moment later when he noticed another officer approaching her from behind, his sword held high. Jack ran towards her, kicking a man in the gut as he passed. The Frenchman had just got to Elizabeth when Jack reached him and ran him through. Looking down, he was confused to se a blade sticking out of the man's back, towards him. The Frenchman sank to the ground revealing Elizabeth, looking equally puzzled, with her sword through the man's chest. The other officer lay dead behind her, blood seeping from a deep gash across his neck. Jack and Elizabeth both laughed for a moment, a laugh that almost had words but didn't. Still, it said all that needed to be said. Then they both drew their swords and turned back into the fight.

Jack clashed blades with a young midshipman and was immediately battered backwards by a maelstrom of blows.

_Damn, this one knows what he's doing,_ Jack thought as he desperately parried and dodged the barrage that threatened to finish him. He hit the stairs that lead to the poop deck and fell back. His sword clattered from his hand and he reached frantically for his gun – which wasn't there. He stared up into the Frenchman's eyes as he raised his sword. Sound filtered away, so when he heard a familiar click it seemed to echo in the silence. He looked past the man and saw Elizabeth holding _his_ gun and aiming at the midshipman. In that one moment the sight of her was burned into his mind; the wind was behind her, blowing her black hair into her face, her jaw was set, her lips pressed together, her eyes smouldering with determination.

_For god's sake, love, please don't miss,_

The midshipman noticed Jack glance past him and faltered. He started to turn but was cut short by the bullet that ripped into his back and through his heart. His sword hit the deck with a clatter that brought sound back sharply into Jack's world as the man fell sideways. Jack snatched up his own sword and nodded to Elizabeth.

**OK, I have recently realised that battles are not my forte, so I have decided that I shall stick to what I know. That is, tantalising Sparrabeth scenes – yay!**

**Don't forget to review, you don't need to be signed in, just leave your email address or let me know your FanFiction PenName or whatever so I can reply.**

**xWho-Wouldn't-Waver-With-Jackx, formerly XJackAlmostTooMuchX, formerly RoseTheLuckyOne.**


End file.
